Sohaya si Pejuang Cinta
by hydnia
Summary: Kata orang, cinta itu butuh perjuangan. Benarkah?/Warn inside/Untuk #NulisRandom2017 day 21


Tkrb punya DMM dan Nitroplus

Warn: BL, Pedo, Mikanba dan Sohanba

* * *

Kata orang, cinta itu butuh perjuangan. Tidak terkecuali kalau cintamu cinta terlarang. Malah, tantangannya lebih berat. Bukan hanya dari keluarga sang gebetan saja, tapi juga dari orang random yang ikut-ikutan menyukai gebetan kecilmu.

Suatu pagi, waktu Sohaya sedang asyik lari pagi, ia memutar blok lewat rumah gebetan kecilnya, Manba-chan, 4 tahun, wajahnya masih segar dan pipinya masih mekar. Sengaja Sohaya lewat sana, biar bisa lihat Manba-chan senam pagi. Tiap akhir minggu, anak manis itu senam radio* bersama ayah dan abang-abangnya.

Biasanya, walaupun permintaan service AC untuk Sohaya makin membludak karena akhir minggu, mahasiswa bahagia itu tetap cus pergi melihat sang gebetan senam pagi. Sembunyi di balik pohon sekitar sepuluh meter depan rumah biar tidak ketahuan Papa Chougi. Strategi yang sangat mumpuni.

Tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak bisa begitu.

Pasalnya, ada sebuah mobil mahamewah yang terparkir di rumah keluarga Manba-chan. Mobil yang seperti punya keluarga kaya raya jaya diulang tiga kali. Untuk apa pemiliknya parkir di rumah Manba-chan? Tidak tahu. Yang jelas karenanya Sohaya jadi tidak bisa melihat gebetannya senam pagi seperti biasa.

Iseng sekaligus kepo-kepo dikit, Sohaya kemudian mengintip lewat jendela. Berdoa saja pada dewa semoga nanti dia tidak ketahuan dan tidak didamprat Papa Chougi atau diciduk polisi.

Di ruang tamu rumah keluarga kecil itu, ada enam orang manusia. Manba-chan, papanya, Yamabushi si abang, Horikawa si abang kedua yang sedang menjamu tamu dengan menyuguhkan teh hangat di cangkir terbaik yang hanya mereka pakai setahun sekali waktu tahun baru, kemudian ada dua orang asing.

Satu orang di antara orang asing ini sangat... eerr, indah? Tidak tahu, tidak jelas. Pokoknya dia tampan. Sepertinya umurnya lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun dari Sohaya. Mengenakan setelan hitam mewah dan rambutnya biru gelap. Matanya... seperti lensa kontak dengan warna yang campur-campur. Ada biru dan kuning di tengahnya.

Satu orang lagi punya gaya rambut yang sangat aneh. Seperti sebuah sayap yang besar. Sohaya bertaruh sayap itu benar-benar bisa membawa pemiliknya terbang. Posturnya lebih kecil dari pria pertama, wajahnya juga lebih imut-imut, tapi lebih berwibawa. Keduanya sama-sama bisa dibilang indah dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Kedatangan saya kemari adalah untuk melamar putra Anda menjadi istri saya, Tuan Chougi."

BRUUHH

Kalau ada teh, Sohaya langsung sembur.

Intip-intip, mahasiswa teknik yang buka jasa service AC itu melihat betapa garangnya muka papa Manba-chan. Horor sehorornya film horor yang pernah Sohaya tonton. Anak tengil macam keponakannya mungkin sudah menangis bila melihat muka papa Chougi sekarang.

Anak-anaknya sendiri tidak begitu banyak menampilkan ekspresi, mungkin karena masih kaget. Hanya saja Horikawa mengenyitkan dahi sampai berlipat-lipat. Ngomong-ngomong, teh yang dituangnya untuk bagian sang papa kelebihan sampai tumpah ke bawah meja. Yamabushi sendiri menganga. Beruntung ini masih pagi jadi belum ada nyamuk yang berani lewat. Duh.

"P-putra.. putra yang mana? Yamabushi baru mau masuk SMP tahun ini!" Papa Chougi kalang kabut, ya iyalah. Anaknya yang paling besar baru dua belas tahun, jelas dia tak mau memangkas waktu sang anak untuk bermain dan belajar lebih banyak dengan menikahi milyarder. Meskipun hidupnya bakal terjamin lahir batin.

Pria pertama, yang warna matanya campur-campur itu tersenyum tampan. Sohaya yakin bila ia wanita dirinya pasti sudah jatuh cinta. Oh, tidak. Tidak boleh begitu. Kasihan Manba-chan. Sohaya tak akan berpaling dari Manba-chan. Manba-chan is the best. Manba-chan forever.

"Bukan yang paling besar, Tuan. Tapi putra Anda yang ada di pangkuan Anda itu," jelas si Tampan. Telunjuknya yang terawat menunjuk ringan sosok kecil di pangkuan papanya, mungkin sedang mencerna ketampanan pria di hadapannya dengan mata hijaunya yang bulat dan besar.

Eh?

Di pangkuan?

Manba-chan dong?

"HAPAAAH!?"

Papa Chougi teriak lebay, banget. Manba-chan sampai kaget.

"T-tapi.. kenapa? Yamanbagiri masih empat tahun. Beda dua puluhan tahun denganmu!"

"Saya tidak keberatan menunggu hingga Yamanbagiri cukup umur untuk dinikahi. Dua puluh tahun lagi cukup, kan?"

"Saya yang keberatan, Mas! Anak saya dua puluh berarti masnya empat puluh, dong? Saya tidak akan serahkan putra saya sama om-om!"

Mendengar kata om-om, sepertinya pria pertama agak tersinggung. Tubuhnya yang tadi tegak jadi agak kendur, kemudian berdiskusi dengan pria kedua. Entah bicara apa, Sohaya tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Dan juga, dia tidak mau tahu! Enak saja pria ini mau merebut Manba-chan darinya. Tidak sopan sekali! Langkahi mayatnya dulu kalau mau meminang Manba-chan, yang tentu saja kalau Sohaya sendiri yang mau memperistri Manba-chan, harus langkahi dulu mayat Papa Chougi dan abang-abang Manba-chan juga.

"Ehem," Horikawa si abang kedua mencoba menengahi, setelah garuk-garuk dahi karena kasus ini jarang sekali ditemui. "Ada baiknya Mikazuki-san bercerita dahulu bagaimana Anda bisa.. err.. jatuh cinta pada adik kami. Karena kami sendiri, apalagi Manba yang makan saja masih minta disuapi Papa, masih kurang paham dengan perkara yang terjadi."

Pria pertama, orang yang disebut sebagai Mikazuki, terlihat menyetujui. "Hahaha, benar juga ya, tentu saja. Kalau begitu saya akan bercerita sedikit mengenai pertemuan saya dengan Yamanbagiri.

"Pertemuan pertama kira-kira terjadi tiga bulan lalu. Waktu itu saya sedang berjalan-jalan di festival pergantian musim. Saya menemukan Yamanbagiri yang menangis karena tersesat, terpisah dari ayah dan kakak-kakaknya. Karena kasihan, saya menghampirinya. Yamanbagiri justru menyangka saya juga tersesat, malah dia yang menghibur saya, meskipun wajahnya sendiri belepotan air mata. Yamanbagiri menghibur saya dengan membawa saya ke bukit yang tinggi, agar kami bisa melihat kembang api. Dia benar-benar imut dan lucu sekali waktu itu. Hahaha."

Sohaya mencibir, Manba-chan itu kemana-mana imut dan lucu, tahu!

"Kemudian, beberapa minggu yang lalu, Yamanbagiri menyelamatkan saya lagi. Waktu itu saya sedang kelaparan dan lupa membawa dompet. Yamanbagiri mengenali saya sebagai 'paman yang ada di festival', dengan cerdas dia tahu saya sedang lapar dan menawarkan roti yang dibawanya. Dia sungguh sangat baik hati dan manis. Tentunya saya tidak ingin kebaikan hatinya itu dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab nantinya."

'Gue lebih ga pengen anak tercinta gue dinikahi sama pedo kayak lu,' Papa Chougi menjawab dalam hati. Ia kemudian memandang anak-anaknya tercinta. Kepada Yamabushi, Horikawa, terakhir mengarah pada Manba-chan si bungsu.

"Papa?" anak lucu itu menatap papanya. Papa Chougi seketika merasa tak rela. Ia tak ingin anak-anaknya tidak menikmati masa kecil yang layak seperti anak-anak sebayanya. Yamanbagiri masih terlalu kecil, sangat kecil untuk mengerti arti sebuah pernikahan. Walaupun sang peminang mengatakan bersedia menunggu, tapi tetap saja...

Papa Chougi memeluk anaknya erat-erat, merasa kasihan pada anak kesayangannya itu. Jangankan Manba-chan, Yamabushi atau Horikawa yang sudah lebih besar saja tak akan pernah dia serahkan!

Puas memeluk sang anak, Papa Chougi beralih kepada peminang pedo yang telah berani mencoba mencuri kebahagiaan anaknya itu. "Dik Mikazuki. Kurasa kami tetap tak bisa menyerahkan Yamanbagiri padamu. Maksudku, lihat dia; polos, kecil, masih belum tahu apa-apa soal dunia. Akan jahat sekali rasanya kalau kau ingin merebut masa kecilnya seperti itu. Lupakanlah anakku, kau masih muda, pastinya banyak wanita yang ingin menikah denganmu."

"Saya sudah bilang, saya bersedia menunggu hingga Yamanbagiri cukup umur—"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

Semua orang di sana, termasuk Sohaya yang cuma bisa mengintip sejak awal, tersentak kaget. Baru kali ini ia melihat Yamanbagiri Chougi berteriak seperti itu. Sepertinya anak-anaknya juga demikian, terbukti dari Yamabushi yang menunduk, Horikawa yang gemetaran, dan Yamanbagiri yang hampir menangis.

Kepala keluarga kecil yang—seharusnya—bahagia itu mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar karena geram. "Kau—kalian harus lihat anak ini baik-baik, perhatikan dia! Betapa kecil dan polosnya anak ini. Masa depannya masih panjang, dia masih akan hidup jauh lebih lama dariku, darimu, dari kita! Dia akan melangkah sangat jauh meninggalkan kita. Bila dia sudah dikekang dengan tali perjodohan semuda ini. Aku... Aku..."

Suasananya mendadak jadi tidak enak. Sohaya bahkan jadi berniat pergi, tidak tahan. Mungkin seharusnya dia memang tidak usah mengintip sejak awal. Ini adalah rahasia keluarga mereka.

Baiklah, mari balik kanan bubar jalan.

"Saya mengerti. Tapi, saya memiliki satu permintaan."

Sohaya tidak jadi balik kanan bubar jalan. Masih penasaran. Jiwa kepo itu kalau tidak dipenuhi nanti jadi dosa, saudara-saudara.

Kepala Chougi tidak terangkat, tapi ia mengangguk kecil tanda mendengarkan.

"Saya akan tetap menunggu anak ini dewasa. Bila dia sudah lebih besar, akan saya biarkan dia memilih. Saya akan menyerah jika Yamanbagiri lebih memilih bersama orang lain daripada bersama saya. Dan untuk sekarang, Tuan Chougi..."

Ayah tiga anak itu menatap Mikazuki, yang dari matanya terpancar rasa kasihan dan sedih. Tangannya membelai lembut tangan kecil Yamanbagiri seperti menyentuh tangan seorang tuan putri.

"Saya ingin menghabiskan waktu satu hari ini bersama Yamanbagiri. Setelah itu, saya berjanji tidak akan kembali kepadanya lagi hingga dia dewasa. Bolehkah?"

Chougi tidak menolak.

* * *

.

* * *

Setelah itu, Manba-chan dibawa pergi oleh pria tampan seharian. Entah sedang apa mereka, Sohaya tidak tahu. Yang jelas, mereka pulang sore sekali saat matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Manba-chan terlihat sangat senang.

Dari mana Sohaya tahu?

Jelas, wong dia ada di sekitaran rumah Chougi, mengintip seharian. Menunggui Manba-chan dari sejak masuk ke dalam mobil mewah sampai pulang lagi ke rumah. Kurang kerjaan, memang. Tapi kepo, mau gimana lagi. Anak itu sepertinya dibelikan pakaian baru oleh si Tampan karena pulang-pulang bajunya jadi bagus.

Sohaya akui, Manba-chan dan orang bernama Mikazuki itu lebih cocok disebut ayah-anak daripada pasangan. Selama yang ia lihat Mikazuki selalu menggendong Manba-chan di tangannya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti ayah dan anak.

Ketika Mikazuki akan pulang, Manba-chan diturunkan dari gendongan di depan rumah. Mikazuki berjongkok di depan anak itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Yamanbagiri," katanya pelan.

Anak manis yang belum mengerti apa-apa itu menjawab riang. "Um! Sampai jumpa lagi, Paman Mikazuki! Besok-besok, ayo kita pergi ke festival lagi!"

Kepala pirang Yamanbagiri diacak-acak oleh peminang—pedo—nya. Wajah Mikazuki yang ramah terlihat sedih karena akan berpisah belasan tahun agar bisa bersama-sama. Sungguh kisah cinta yang unik, dan tentu saja akan menjalani berbagai macam halang dan rintang. Semoga Paman Mikazuki kuat.

Kali ini, Sohaya benar-benar akan balik kanan bubar jalan. Sebelum sesuatu menghentikan balik kanannya.

Yamanbagiri kecil mengecup ringan bibir Mikazuki. Membuat peminangnya itu kaget, Sohaya juga, sih. Anak itu melepas kecupannya sebelum lawannya sempat berbuat apa-apa.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Paman Mikazuki!"

Sosok kecil yang rapuh itu masuk ke dalam rumah bahagianya.

Mikazuki masih terpana. Menyentuh bibirnya. Lama. Ia berdiri dengan muka merah dan pulang dengan tergesa-gesa.

'Mikazuki sialaaaaan!'

Teriakan hati Sohaya tidak terdengar.

* * *

.

* * *

"Bang," panggil Sohaya kepada abangnya, Otegine, sembari menyelesaikan service AC milik keluarga Samonji. Abangnya menyahut dengan gumaman pelan, Houchou sudah tidur dan ia bermaksud membaca buku rekomendasi dari sohib gahol dan bahenolnya, Tonbokiri.

"Abang tahu yang namanya Mikazuki, tidak?"

Otegine membalik lembar bukunya, ia membuang pandang sambil mencoba mengingat. "Mikazuki? Ooh, yang dari Sanjou? Orang terkenal tuh, kaya tujuh turunan. Memang kenapa?"

"S-SANJOU?" teriak Sohaya, bagian AC yang dipegangnya jadi jatuh saking kagetnya.

Abangnya mengangguk polos. "Iya, kalau Mikazuki yang rambutnya biru dan matanya campur-campur itu maksudmu. Dia dari Sanjou, tahu, kan? Yang pengaruhnya hampir-hampir sama dengan keluarga Fujiwara zaman dulu."

Sohaya menganga. Dia baru tahu yang diintipnya tadi pagi dari keluarga borjuis. Dia sendiri tidak miskin-miskin atau kaya-kaya amat, sih. Tapi bila dibandingkan dengan lini Sanjou...

Sohaya punya saingan mahaberat buat mendapatkan Manba-chan.

* * *

Senam radio: Di Jepang, tiap akhir minggu ada radio yg memutar musik senam, kalau anak-anak senam pakai musik itu nanti diberi hadiah oleh pihak radionya..


End file.
